


Desperation

by ahamkara



Series: Fragments of Guardian Kassia [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts were hurt in the process of this fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prologue Mission Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahamkara/pseuds/ahamkara
Summary: Contains Destiny 2 Spoilers***Guardians are who they are because of the light they've been blessed with by the Traveler. Without that, what are they?





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta'd and corrections were minimal.

“Guardian, something's wrong...”

She felt wrong. So, so wrong.

The Guardian and Ghost fell, absolutely drained of all energy. It was as if her soul had left her.

_A world without light?_

Desperately, she reached for her Ghost, mentally cursing at herself for her rapidly declining strength. Ghost's cold shell caused her knotting stomach to clench painfully. Her fingers dug into it's obtuse edges, begging to feel something familiar, but that hope turned to ash, so bitter and unrelenting. A feeling the Guardian was not familiar with took hold of her conscious with deathly tendrils. Fear.

Her companion's warm and familiar light was gone. As was hers.

The Red Legion have taken the Traveler, and their precious light with it.

Wetness trailed down her cheeks, tickling the shell of her ear and the roots of her hair, blurring her vision through her visor as the situation become much more dire. She could not help the choked sound coming out of her throat.

She screamed at herself to get up. The light within her drained away, but there was still a chance!

A looming armored figure crushed that hope, backhanding her near the edge of the deck. Her weak grip had no chance as the little Ghost was knocked away from her, and it's shell knocked against the unforgiving floor.

_Clink, Clink…_ and then _silence._

Ghost was gone, tossed over the edge. Her already crumbling resolve spiraled into a full fledged feeling of defeat. The fear spiked and clouded every desperate plan she had to get away; to get help, to make heads and tails of all the destruction and chaos happening around her, and most importantly, to save Ghost. It's tiny shell disappeared from her sight as it fell over the edge and she desperately reached her hand out, willing it to be some sort of mistake, for it to come back. Another choked sound so unlike her tore from her throat and she let go of any control she had left.

The hulking beast above her taunted and jeered, but she heard nothing. The roaring of blood flooded her ears and her labored breathing was drowned out. The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her, silencing the entire world away before her now mortal, light-less body tipped over the edge to the grave below.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one who felt attacked after this cutscene... Good gracious, Bungie I asked for storytelling, not angst!
> 
> This is just a short drabble of this cutscene and the following next one. Will be updated soon and will have a longer word count as well.


End file.
